Changed
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Ten years after they were rescued and then split, Nathan reunites with his former best friend in a little cafe only to find that she's changed. Nathan/Melissa friendship but Jackson's stronger bond with her is what makes Nathan see that she's different.


The coffee shop is crowded and he's unable to tell if it's really her but the shiny blackness of her hair looks familiar. The messy ponytail hangs down just past her shoulder blades in soft, choppy layers and the streaks of soft red highlight the warmth of her chocolate eyes-which shimmer in the soft light. Her tan skin shimmered in the soft light, the black camisole accentuated her slim, toned figure. The dark blue yoga pants that meet a pair of white flip-flops at her feet are strikingly different to the jeans, skirts and shorts she used to wear. The slouchy light pink shirt that's faded and ripped and hung off of one shoulder barely covered the black camisole but he can tell she's comfortable. She's beautiful, just as she always was, but more so now. As she moves her arms and the pink shirt lifts up a little, he can make out her protruding stomach. She's pregnant.

"Melissa?" Nathan questioned, idling up beside her. She's not wearing any makeup, her eyes are soft and the pools shimmer and swirl like pools of silky smooth chocolate. She has a dark blue mug in her hand and the faint smell of green tea makes him raise his eyebrows in confusion-she hadn't ever drank green tea that he could remember.

Melissa smiled sweetly as she took a sip of her green tea before greeting, "Hi Nathan."

Her voice is smooth, soft and gentle as she greets him before leading him to a table where a sketch pad and pencil lay in wait. He can tell that the sketch she's currently working on is something she's been working on for quite a while, as the paper is soft and worn and the pencil is small and the once pink eraser is black with the graphite of the pencil being erased.

"How've you been?" He asked her. He wants to avoid all small-talk and walk away before he can't control the urge to ask who the father of her unborn child is and make a complete idiot out of himself, but he can't resist-he was best friends with the woman after all. That was ten years ago, before the gang fractured because of a stupid fight, before she moved to northern L.A. and before Jackson followed her soon after.

"I've been okay. Some days are better than others but that's okay." Melissa shrugged casually, lifting her mug to her lips. The thin white line on her left ring finger reveals the spot where a ring used to be, but from the looks of the pale ring which is quickly darkening to match her skin, a ring hasn't graced her finger in quite some time.

"So how far along-?" He breaks off mid-sentence, unable to finish the question as he nodded to her stomach and resisting the urge to throw some harsh judgement at her for getting pregnant while she was still so young.

"Six months." Melissa told him softly, looking down at her mug. She answers his next question before he can even ask. "Her father was killed just before I found out I was eight weeks pregnant. Jason Corinthos. He was killed in a drunk driving accident."

"I'm sorry." Nathan apologized although he wasn't quite sure if it was an automatic or sincere reaction. "It must be tough."

"It's okay-and it's not that hard, I've got help." Melissa told him, a soft smile gracing her face at the mere thought of whoever it was that was helping her. "The morning sickness is mostly over and all it really is now is a bunch of pre-natal vitamins, doctors appointments and praying that the baby doesn't come earlier than he or she is supposed to."

"Mel," A rough, husky voice calls causing her to turn her head and smile at the guy approaching the table. His face is hidden partially by the dimness of the coffee shop and partially by the hat on his head. As he comes closer and presses a kiss into the top of her head, his face becomes clear. "Hey Sweetheart,"

"Hi," Melissa smiles, looking up at him, "There you are."

"I had to stop and pick up your medicine," He tells her, kissing her head again, closer to her hairline this time. "Your vitamins had to be re-filled at another pharmacy."

"Okay," Melissa nodded, looking back at Nathan. "Jackson, you remember Nathan?"

The hat comes off and the view of his dirty blonde hair, simmering blue-gray eyes and grin becomes clearer and Nathan can clearly tell that Jackson has softened considerably and is the person taking care of Melissa so attentively. He watches as Melissa playfully steals the black pin-striped fedora, a hat that he couldn't have ever pictured Jackson wearing, and sticks it on her own head, looking up at Jackson with a playful but sleepy grin. Jackson grins back just as playfully as he pulls out a chair. The interaction is natural as if it is an everyday occurence, as if Melissa stealing his hat is nothing to Jackson. He looks at her with the fedora on her head, messy bangs falling around her cheeks and strands of red hair behind her ear and wonders how he could have missed so much.

"Hey," Jackson nodded, sitting down in a chair and slinging his arm around Melissa, pulling her close to him. Melissa leaned her head on Jackson's shoulder and let her eyes close as Nathan tried not to think about how much they've both changed. Jackson's more attentive, less cold and closed, but has retained some of that bad boy edge that attracted Melissa in the first place. His arm is carelessly slung around Melissa's shoulders but the way he has her positioned, with her stomach halfway between them, Nathan can tell he's protective.

"She looks asleep," Nathan pointed out.

"I better get her home. The closer she gets to her due date, the more tired she is." Jackson chuckled looking down at his best friend, who had opened her eyes but was quickly losing the battle to keep them that way. "You ready to go home, baby girl?"

Melissa nodded as she lifted her head, reached forward to gather her things and stood up with Jackson's help. He helped her pack up her stuff in a large black bag and wrapped his arm around her as she hoisted it up on her shoulder.

"It was nice to see you, Nathan." Melissa smiled as she walked out with Jackson.

"Nice to see you too, Melissa." Nathan sighed as he watched her walk out.

As she walked out with Jackson, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her protectively, Nathan sighed as he stood up from the booth, made his way to the counter, paid for a coffee to go and left the cafe. Melissa may have been his best friend at one point but it was pretty obvious who she belonged too now and he wouldn't try to change that. He knew one thing for sure, the woman he had at one time called his best friend wasn't the same Melissa he knew.

She had changed.

* * *

**HOLY CRUD MONKEYS, BATMAN! This is the fourth story I've finished in two weeks...I've had a bunch of one-shot ideas rolling around in my head, I have a **_**Human Target **_**called **_**Drowning **_**that will be posted sometime within the next week.**** I've also got a working storyline in the **_**Carnival Valentine **_**and **_**Charm Bracelet Birthday **_**which are ****connected oneshots..I'm going to insert a story between them, explaining how Melissa's brother died, which was revealed in **_**Carnival Valentine **_**but hadn't happened in **_**Charm Bracelet Birthday, **_**so look for that sometimes within the next two weeks. **

**Anyway, on a very random sidenote, I was watching the episode of Criminal Minds when Gavin Rossdale plays a guy named Paul Davies a.k.a vampiristic singer, Dante and everytime I saw him with his creepy makeup, I was reminded of the Joker from...Batman. I'm more of a Marvel girl myself, preferring the Avengers to the Justice League. I've had a few conflicts with a certain member of my family, over this because **_**someone **_**thinks Superman can kick Iron Man in the butt, whereas I think Iron Man has more power in his little finger and could crush Superman. Superman's confusing anyway-he's from the planet Krypton yet Kryptonite is his weakness?-then WTH is Lois Lane doing in there, is she just arm candy? Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Much love, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
